


3 Brothers and the World Cup

by CutePricklyCactus18



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Countries being mention, Family, Gen, Humor, Sibling Bonding, Sort Of, i guess, world cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePricklyCactus18/pseuds/CutePricklyCactus18
Summary: [This has been on my mind for a long time and I just had to write it]America and Canada's favorite event is the Fifa World Cup. Because they love to see Mexico being so into it.America and Canada heard screaming from the living room."What the hell is going on?" America asks."I'm going to assume that his team is losing."





	3 Brothers and the World Cup

**Author's Note:**

> My entire family was so into the World Cup like you have no idea how much my mom scream. So, I can imagine how Mexico act/react to it. Plus, I really like the thought Mexico likes to watch the World Cups  
> His brothers also like to watch it (his reaction) with him.
> 
> [this may or may not be in the same universe as Expose, your choice]

One of America and Canada's favorite time of the year is the World Cups. They may not understand it that much, but watching Mexico getting so worked up, screaming, cheering, whooping, laughing is very entertaining. Another thing they love it is that Mexico always comes to them during the World Cups, wanting all three of them to watch and having some kind of brotherly moment. America and Canada were getting ready for Mexico to barge in. Both decided to watch it at America's house in Arizona since Mexico is able to fast travel. America more like sense him than heard him.

"He's here," America turned to Canada, who was setting down some snacks on the coffee table, smiling.

Mexico barged into America's house, wearing his jersey, "Guess what time of the year it is?! Guess what time of the year it is!?"

"World Cups?" Both America and Canada ask in unison.

"World Cups, baby!" Mexico went straight to the living room. "Let's get this started! Come on, let's make fun of people and get angry!"

* * *

 

"Oh lord, oh, lord," Mexico was biting the tips of his thumb. "Alemania beer-loving motherfucker."

"Have some faith, Mexico," America taking a bite of his hotdog. "Sure, Germany has been the greatest of all time and won like four times and is considered one of the best—"

"Estados Unidos, if you keep talking, I will shove that hotdog down your throat so far, you won't be able to eat anything for the next century."

"...A'ight."

"I'm sure they'll do great," Canada encourage. "They can't always win."

"We'll see," mumbled Mexico.

The entire time, Canada and America were paying more attention to Mexico rather than the game, loving the yelling and freaking out, occasionally yelling out "You can do it, goddamnit!" When Lozano scored, Mexico screamed and running around while jumping.

"Yes! Yes!" Mexico ran back, hugging both America and Canada, who hugged back. "We made it, we made it!"

Mexico sat back down, grinning like a child who founds out he's going to Disneyworld, and then stand up again.

"Look at that, look at it!"

"We are," America said, grinning as well as he and Canada looked at each other. "You made it."

"We made it!" Mexico replied, smacking America in the arms. "We made it! We made it!"

Mexico then started chanting. "México, México, México!"

America and Canada joined as well.

"México! México! México! México!"

* * *

 

  

"I'll kill him," Mexico mumbled out, his hands together, close to his face, which made him look like he's praying. "I'll kill him."

  
"Mexico, I don't think you really want to kill him," said Canada, not looking away from the TV screen. America grabbed a handful of Doritos and shoving it into his mouth.

"Yeah," said America, talking with his mouth full. "South Korea is pretty cool."

Mexico only responded was narrowing his eyes.

When Carlos Vela scored, Mexico whooped. "That's our boy, Vela!"

"That our boy Vela," Canada repeated. 

"Mmhm," America agreed.

All three still continued to watch, Mexico getting very invested into the game. In fact, they were all getting invested in the game. The brothers were at the point of chanting "México! México! México!" And when Chicharito scored they all cheered.   
"Chicharito! Chicharito! Chicharito!" Mexico hugged his brothers, picking both of them up despite their protest. "Whoo! We did it!" Mexico's grinning from ear to ear, hugging a pillow that just so happens to be near him. Aside from South Korea scoring and Mexico screaming, it all went well for his team.

* * *

 

 

America and Canada heard screaming from the living room.

"What the hell is going on?" America asks.

"I'm going to assume that his team is losing."

"Who?"

"Sweden."

"Yeesh," America said. "Sucks to be him."

The screaming continued, hearing a "What? How? Maldita sea!" 

Mexico didn't even want to continue watching when Sweden scored the second time, facepalming and sulking while America's trying to console him by patting/rubbing his back and Canada's comforting him, trying to give him encouragement. Occasionally, Mexico was checking his phone to see South Korea and Germany.

"No," Mexico mumbled out, now covering his face, his head practically on America's shoulder, looking at the TV through his fingers. "Why, God. I'm such a good person."

"Yes you are, Mexico," Canada agreed, a small smile forming and checking South Korea vs Germany game.

"Oh my God," Mexico eyes squinted. "Look at them, Look at my people. They're crying. I'm crying too."

"I know, Mexico, " commented America.

Mexico only reply was a whine. 

"Mexico!" Canada grinned. "Look!"

Mexico turned to see what Canada wanted to show, seeing the phone screen and his eyes widen. "No way."

South Korea...has beaten Germany.

"I..." Mexico started. "I...I'll kill for him. I will kill for Coreano."

"Didn't you say you wanted to kill him?" America asks.

"I've changed my mind."

Then, in a few moments, Mexico started chanting, but this time, not his name.

"Coreano! Hermano! Ya eres Méxicano!"

"What are—"

"No hard feelings, chicos," Mexico said, grinning. "But I only have one brother and it's him!"

While saying that, he began to text someone, assuming Korea.

* * *

 

 

 It wasn't that long until the next game with Mexico vs Brazil. And it wasn't that long until Mexico began to sulk again.

"I need emotional support." 

"We know, Mexico," said his brothers at the same time.

"No, like actual support."

"We know."

In the end, Mexico simply sulked at his team's defeat.

"We could've won," groaned Mexico, his head on Canada's lap and his feet on America's, looking like a child who was traumatized and needed comfort. 

"Maybe next time," said America, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, yeah, there will be a next time." From the way he said it, America thought he was threatening everyone and not for some soccer event.

* * *

 

 

Once the World Cup ended, having France of all country win, Mexico stayed with Canada and America to clean up the mess he made, which was mostly snacks on the floor because he was throwing it when he was getting pissed.

"You know what," said Mexico, still cleaning. "Good for France. They deserve it."

America and Canada simply nodded and waited.

"...but my team could've won." 

And there it is. 

"So," America looked at both his brothers after finish cleaning. "Same thing, next World Cups?"

Canada replied with a smile and nodded. Mexico grinned.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really taking this story seriously, as you can tell. This is simply how I imagine Mexico to be like during the World Cup.  
> Hope you all like it :)


End file.
